Shift Dead Heat
Based on a motorcycle with sidecar, is a sentient Signal Bike/Shift Car hybrid that allows Kamen Riders Drive and Mach to respectively transform into Type Dead Heat and Deadheat Mach, enabling them to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Dead Heat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Rinna still tried to complete it, but got sidetracked by personal problems. Later, it was completed by Harley Hendrickson. Usage of Shift Dead Heat carries the risk of turning the Mach System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Mach with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Shift Dead Heat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. Usage of Shift Dead Heat can also enable its user to resist the effects of a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of its user's enhanced capabilities being restricted as well as taking a much heavier toll on their body. However, it still allows a normal human to escape. Unlike Shinnosuke, even though there are no special emotions required, Go must believe in himself and have confidence in his own powers in order to use Shift Dead Heat properly. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 16-18, 20-22, 26, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Mach (Drive Episodes 17, 19, 21, 22, Ninninger Vs. Drive, Super Hero Taisen GP, Kamen Rider 4: Episodes 2-3, Drive 23, 24, 26, 28, 29, 32, 33, 36, 38-40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41-45, Super Movie War Genesis) KRDr-Drivedeadheat.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat (Drive Driver) KRDr-DHDRIVE-MACHDRIVER.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat (Mach Driver Honoh) KRDr-Deadheatmach.png|Deadheat Mach Character History Confronting the Shocker Buruburu with Drive and the five , Mach assumed Deadheat to overcome his Terrible Pressure before unleashing the Hit Macher to destroy him. Full Throttles Riders= attack. **Type Dead Heat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the Dead Heat Drop, where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Dead Heat Drop (Normal) DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Dead Heat Drop (Max Flare) Dead Heat Punch.png|Unnamed punch - Deadheat Mach= : An upgraded version of the Kick Macher. **Deadheat Mach Moerl executes an enhanced version of Heat Kick Macher. This finisher was stopped by Drive himself before Mach could destroy an untransformed Medic. ** : Deadheat Mach Arabull executes an enhanced version of Heat Kick Macher. This version is more powerful in visual. This finisher was stopped by Drive before Mach could destroy an untransformed Chase lying on the ground. Heat Kick Macher Step 1.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal) (Step 1: Jumping) Heat Kick Macher Step 2.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal) (Step 2: Spinning) Heat Kick Macher Step 3.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal) (Step 3: Wheel construct) Heat Kick Macher.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal) (Step 4: Rider Kick) Heat Kick Macher Step 5.png|Heat Kick Macher (Normal) (Step 5: Shockwave) Burst Deadheat Kick.png|Heat Kick Macher (Berserk State) Heat Kick Macher Moerl Step 1.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 1: Jumping) Heat Kick Macher Moerl Step 2.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 2: Flame growing) DHM Moerl Kick.png|Heat Kick Macher (Moerl) (Step 3: Rider Kick) Arabull Kick Macher (DH Ver).png|Roughening Kick Macher - Hit Macher= * : Mach fires a series of white energy blasts shaped like Shift Dead Heat's motorbike half. Alternatively, Mach spins the Zenrin Striker to increase the blasts. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|Hit Macher - Beat Macher= * : Mach slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target's body and slashes them within his Berserk Mode. DHM Beat Macher.png|Beat Macher - Other= *Like Drive, when Deadheat Mach Naorl initiates a Full Throttle, the Cure Quicker will make him hover in the air as medical equipment appears from it to surround him and remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. However, during the healing process, he will experience excruciating pain. Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Cure Quicker healing }} }} |-| Trailer-Hou= * : While assuming Type Formula, or its Tire Exchanges, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Where Drive Type Tridoron inserts Shift Dead Heat instead of Shift Formula in the Shift Landing Slot to fire a red energy beam. Dead Heat Buster.png|Trailer Impact (Dead Heat version) Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Dead Heat features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. DriveEP16closing.png|Episode 16 (Shift Dead Heat (incomplete), Signal Kikern, Signal Mach, & Deco Traveller) Four Deadheats.png|Episode 17 (Shift Dead Heat) Drive Ep18 Closing.png|Episode 18 (Shift Dead Heat, Colorful Commercial, Signal Mach, & Signal Kaksarn) DriveEp19Closing.png|Episode 19 (Deco Traveller, Rumble Dump, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp21Closing.png|Episode 21 (Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Signal Mach, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp28CS.png|Episode 28 (Shift Dead Heat, Mantarn F01, Rumble Dump, & Shift Formula) Vlcsnap-2015-05-13-10h47m45s100.png|Episode 29 (Shift Technic, Shift Wild, Shift Formula, & Signal Chaser) File:Vlcsnap-2015-05-18-16h11m29s134.png|Episode 30 (Shift Formula, Midnight Shadow, Massive Monster, & Max Flare) Drive EP36 Shift Cars.png|Episode 36 (Shift Tridoron, Dimension Cab, Mad Doctor, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp37CS.jpg|Episode 37 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Road Winter) Drive Ep 38 CS.jpg|Episode 38 (Shift Formula, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Wild) Whirlwind Kidnapper episode Shiftcar.png|Episode 39 (Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Shift Speed Prototype) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 43 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 43 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild, & Signal Chaser) Drive EP46 Shift Cars.png|Episode 46 (Signal Mach, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Signal Chaser) Appearances Category:Drive Characters